


Disciplining Max

by kamenhero25



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kinky, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenhero25/pseuds/kamenhero25
Summary: Max was a very bad girl, leaving Chloe alone for all of those years without so much as a text.  Thankfully, Chloe and Rachel know just how to punish a naughty girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel didn’t know what to think about Max Caulfield.  Chloe had talked about her eventually, but she her memories had been a little skewed.  And it wasn’t like Max was talking to her either.  Hell, Max hardly talked to anyone.  If she hadn’t been actively looking for her when she’d heard Max was coming back to town, she probably would have walked right past her.  Even now, she’d only had about two conversations with her.  One of which was introducing herself and the other was dragging her by the ear to actually talk to Chloe.  Chloe hadn’t even known she was back in town for fuck’s sake.  She wouldn’t have exactly advertised that she was coming to Arcadia Bay either, but still…

And then Chloe had decided not to share the details of that conversation with her either.  She huffed and slammed her locker door shut with just a little more force than necessary.  This was stupid.  _“Am I really going to be the girl who wigs out over her girlfriend and her sort of ex sort of not best friend?”_  The question hung in her mind for a few seconds before she decided that there was no way in hell she was going to pull that shit.  So what if Max was on the cute side and had known Chloe her whole life?  She wasn’t going to be insecure of this shit.  Maybe she was just going to… meddle a little.  The brunette dug into her pocket and checked her phone.  Max was probably still in the building.  If she hurried, she could ambush her before she made it back to the dorms.

Rachel turned and hurried down the hall, cutting past a couple of football players and pushing open the front door of the main building.  She glanced around, but there was no sign of her mousy target.  _“Alright, just play it cool.”_   She hopped up on the railing beside the stairs and let her feet dangle while she watched the other students all abandoning the school for whatever more fun things they had planned.  A few waved and she smiled back, but she couldn’t let them distract her from her mission.  Finally, she caught sight of a familiar sweater coming out of the far door.  “Max.”  Rachel frowned as the other girl didn’t seem to hear her.  “Yo!  Max!”

The other brunette jerked her head up and yanked her headphones out.  “Oh… uh… Hey Rachel.  What’s up?”

Rachel just grinned and put an arm around Max’s shoulder.  “I thought we’d go for a walk.  I wanna ask you something?”

The other girl winced slightly.  “Should I be worried?”

“Nah.  Just some friendly questions.”  Rachel smiled warmly and tugged Max off to the side and led her past the parking lot and toward the edge of campus.

Max managed to look nervous and exasperated at the same time.  “About what?”

“About why you and Chloe are still being weird.”

Max groaned and looked away.  “We’re not being weird.  She just doesn’t want to talk to me.”

Rachel gave her a flat look.  “Right.  And that’s why she’s been moody… moodier than usual and acting all down and out.  Because that makes sense.”  She crossed her arms and stared Max down for a few seconds.

Max didn’t even try to meet her eye.  “I mean it.  She’s not even answering her texts.”  The photographer sighed.  “I can’t even be mad.  If this is what it felt like for five years for her, I’d be pissed too.”

Rachel fought the urge to facepalm.  Why were these two so dense?  Max was even doing a ‘sad kicked puppy’ look that would probably even make Victoria feel bad.  “Okay.  So how do we get her to stop being pouty and get you two back together again.”  She stopped talking as the next words died on her lips.  The other brunette seemed to notice the silence and Rachel rushed to cover the gap with a cheeky smile.  “That came out wrong.  But the point is that you and Chloe are being dumb and I’m here to play the friendship guru.”

“That’s great and everything,” Max said.  “But I don’t want to make things worse.”

Rachel kept smiling and tried to sound confident.  “Trust me.  I know Chloe.  She still likes you.  She’s just… bad at showing it.”

“I wish she’d actually say something then,” Max muttered.  “I rather she yell or get mad or whatever.  Anything but this silent treatment bullshit.”

There was another moment of silence as they stopped on the curb.  Rachel shot a glance at Max and tried very hard not to let her imagination run away from her.  She succeeded for a few seconds before her mind started giving her all sort of ideas.  “So… you would be okay with Chloe laying into you a little if it got her over your little disappearing act.”

Max huffed and shot her a glare that wasn’t really as intimidating as she wanted it to be.  “Hey, I didn’t ask my parents to move to Seattle.  I was like twelve.  It’s not like I had a choice.”

“Not the question I asked.”

Max just let her shoulders slump and sighed.  “I mean, yeah.  If she wanted to… punish me or whatever, I’d rather just do it.  I’m sick of sitting around hoping we might fix things at some point.”  Her cheeks colored a little bit and she quickly looked away.

Rachel’s mouth suddenly felt very dry and she swallowed hard.  “Max.  I have a proposition for you.  And I think that you might be very interested in the results.”

\------------------------------

Chloe was starting to think that Rachel was up to something.  For someone who was supposed to be her girlfriend, she had developed a tendency to have other plans for the past week and it was starting to bug.  It reminded her way too much of that time they’d been trying to get cash and Rachel had started getting chummy with Frank.  That was not a time of her life that she needed repeated.  The blue-haired punk threw the front door to her house open and stepped inside.  “I’m home!”

“Hey honey,” Rachel said, grabbing her in a huge hug before Chloe could respond.

“Hey babe.”  Chloe hoped that she didn’t sound as surprised as she felt.  “How’d you get inside?”

“Your mom let me in before she left.  She and David are going out to dinner.  Apparently they’re going to be back late.”

Chloe grinned.  “So no mom, no step-douche, and I’ve got you all night?  Sounds like my kind of Friday.  We gonna light up and have a private party?”

Rachel’s smirk grew just a hair.  “Not tonight.  I’ve got a special surprise for you.”

Chloe stepped back out of her girlfriend’s grasp.  “What kind of surprise?”  The curiosity was obvious in her voice.

“The kind of surprise that’s up in your bedroom,” Rachel murmured, leaning in close so she could whisper right in Chloe’s ear.  Then she winked and dashed for the stairs, taking them two at a time as she went up.

Chloe felt the blood rushing to her face.  “My kind of surprise,” she said to herself before she hurried after her girlfriend.  She shrugged her jacket off on the landing and pushed her bedroom door open with her shoulder.  “Hope you’re ready to get rock…”  She trailed off when she saw someone who wasn’t Rachel bent over her bed.  Granted, whoever it was had a pretty cute butt and good taste in stylishly worn jeans.  “What.”

Rachel smiled from the other side of the bed.  “Well, you’ve been having some issues and I thought that you could use a nice bonding activity was exactly what the three of us needed.”

“Issues?  What the fuck are you…?”  The girl bent over the bed half turned and Chloe nearly choked as she saw Max’s face.  “What.”

“Hi,” Max said, sounding nearly as awkward as Chloe felt right now.  She tried to shift a little, but Chloe could see a silk scarf wrapped around her wrists and keeping her bound over the bed.

Chloe finally managed to find her voice again.  “Rachel, what the hell is this?”

“Well, it’s supposed to be a threesome,” Rachel replied.  “But I suppose you can so no if you really want to.  But Maxy here would be so disappointed if she went through all the trouble of practicing to show you how much she wants to apologize and you kicked her out to the curb before we even got started.”

It took a few more moments to come up with a response for that.  “This is hella messed up.  And what the fuck do you mean by practicing anyway?”

“What?”  Rachel huffed and put a hand on Max’s back, rubbing her palm up and down her spine.  “You’re frustrated with Max and pissed off.  Max is frustrated with you and sad.  I’m frustrated with both of you being dumbasses.  We need to deal with some of those frustrations so you two can stop beating around the bush and be chill again.  And practicing doesn’t mean anything you need to worry about.”

“My girlfriend was practicing for a threesome with my best friend,” Chloe snapped.  “I think I should be worried about that!”

“Chloe!” Max cut in before she could get a head of steam going.  “We didn’t do anything like that.  Rachel was helping me figure out what I’m comfortable doing.  That’s it.  She barely touched me.  We’ve never been naked or shit like that.”

Chloe threw up her hands.  “You’re seriously down for this?  Max Caulfield really wants to do kinky shit with the local drop out and her preppy girlfriend?”

“Love you too honey.”  Rachel made a kissy face that almost made Chloe smile in spite of herself.

“Yes,” Max said.  “So please say yes before I freak out and change my mind.”

Chloe’s rather tattered common sense warred with her desire for a few seconds before giving in.  “Fuck it.  Okay, so if you ‘practiced’…”  She made rather overdramatic air quotes.  “What exactly is Mega-max into?”

“Well, I had plenty of things that I couldn’t try until we got you in on this,” Rachel said with a triumphant smirk.  “So I had to get creative.  As it turns out, Maxy has two things that she really likes.  Being reminded that she’s a little bitch.”  Max whimpered slightly and her cheeks turned bright red.  Chloe could see her eyes light up just a little.  “And…”  One of Rachel’s hands came down on the other brunette’s ass.  “Being spanked for being naughty little slut.”

“Kinky,” Chloe said.

Rachel chuckled.  “Since you’re the one who’s pissed, I thought you should get the first go at her tight little ass.”

The bluenette hesitated for a moment.  “Shit.  I don’t want to actually hurt her.”

“Chloe, relax.  You’ll probably hurt your hand before you hurt her going barehanded.  If I’d brought a paddle maybe…”

Chloe felt her face heat up as an image of Rachel naked and tapping a paddle against her palm invaded her mind.  “Maybe next time,” she joked.  Rachel just smirked at her.  “Alright, alright.”  She walked up behind Max and placed a hand on the hipster’s backside.  She ran her fingers over the curve of her behind before raising a hand and smacking Max’s ass.

“She’s not gonna feel it if you’re going to leave her pants on _and_ be a wimp about it.”  Rachel reached down and popped the button on Max’s jeans.  “Come on.  Pull ‘em down and give her a real spank.”

“Fuck, alright, alright.”  Chloe’s fingers fumbled with Max’s waist for a second then she yanked her pants down in one quick motion before she could think about it.  She noticed two things very quickly.  First, that Max wore really boring panties.  Second, that she looked really cute in them anyway.  _“What the fuck?  Why am I so nervous right now?  You are awesome at handling the ladies and you know it.”_   She yanked Max’s panties down and the brunette stepped out of the clothes, letting Chloe kick them aside.

The punk stopped for a second and stared.  Max’s ass was swaying back and forth ever so slightly and Max was looking back at her with slightly flushed cheeks.  She could see the soft lips of Max’s pussy just peeking out from between her legs, with just a hint of wetness on her skin.  “Like the view?” Rachel teased as she hopped up on the bed beside Max.

“Fuck yes,” Chloe said before her head could catch up with her mouth.

“Then give it to her already!”

Chloe didn’t need to be told again.  She raised a hand and brought it down harder on Max’s ass.  There was a resounding smack of skin against skin and a pink handprint momentarily appeared on Max’s cheek before it faded away.  A low gasp slipped from the bound girl and she jerked, pushing her ass back against Chloe.  “You like that Max?  You like being spanked?”  She gave her a couple more, the sound of her palm ringing out again and again.

Max moaned and tugged at the scarf instinctively, her body trying to get away from the stinging slaps, even as each one made her feel warmer and warmer.  A low whine escaped her throat and she bucked against the bed, making the mattress creak under her.  “Yes.”

“Mmmm, come on.  Give it to her!” Rachel moaned, her own face starting to flush.  “Spank this little bitch for making you miss her all those years.  She deserves to be punished.”

“Yes,” Max groaned.  She cut off as Chloe’s hand came down a few more times, making her ass jiggle slightly and leaving more pink marks on her skin.  Each hit took just a little longer to fade from her backside and her skin slowly took on a permanent pink hue as Chloe spanked her more and more.  “Yes, I deserve it.  I need to show how sorry I am.”

Chloe stopped for a moment to admire her handiwork.  Her fingers traced over Max’s pink ass, feeling the heat coming off her skin.  As they moved down over the curve of her hips, she felt Max’s muscles tense and her legs spread a little reflexively.  She fought back a groan as she saw the hipster’s pussy starting to open, her lips puffy and nearly dripping with arousal.  “That’s the best part,” Rachel said, snapping her out of her trance.  “She gets so fucking _wet_ from this.  She _loves_ being punished for being a bitch.  She wants you to do it so fucking bad.  And you can just _see it_ on her.”

The remains of Chloe’s tenuous self-control snapped like a twig.  “She does fucking deserve it.”  She brought both hands down hard, leaving bright red handprints on both of Max’s cheeks and making the other girl gasp in surprise.  “This.  Is.  What.  You.  Get.  For.  A.  Ban.  Don.  Ing.  Me!”  She punctuated each syllable with another hard spank, making Max groan and yelp every single time her hand came down.  The slapping sound grew louder and louder until she had to stop to shake the sting from her own hand.

Max whimpered and slumped over the bed, going limp across the mattress.  Her ass was now more red than pink and her face was flushed nearly as dark.  Her eyes glazed over slightly and her chest heaved as she panted.  She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as the heat from her behind seemed to spread through her whole body.  For a lingering moment, she felt like one more hit might make her entire body burst into flames.  Her pussy throbbed in time with the stinging in her ass, each pulse making another drop of wetness drip down her swollen, aching lips.  “Yes,” she groaned again, her voice cracking.  “I deserve it!  I’m sorry.  Please!”

“Are you.  Ever.  Going to.  Do.  It.  Again?”  The hits rang out again, filling the air with the smacking of flesh and flesh and Max’s world disappeared into a haze of stinging pain and deep aching need again.

“No!”  Max groaned and pushed her hips back.  She could feel herself hanging right on the edge, her pussy aching.  Just one touch and she was sure she’d explode.  “I never want to leave you again.  Please!”

She felt weight on the bed behind her and managed to half roll over so she could look behind her.  Chloe had climbed onto the bed on top of her, straddling her body with her thighs.  “You mean it?” she asked.  Her voice was almost too low to hear, but still utterly demanding.

Max met Chloe’s gaze and saw something she’d never seen in Chloe’s eyes before.  Fear, regret, and maybe just a little hope.  “Never,” Max repeated softly.

Chloe shot Rachel a sideways glance, and the other girl smiled and nodded encouragingly.  “Max and I are willing to go as far as you want today.”

The blue-haired girl didn’t answer.  She just leaned down and mashed her lips against Max’s.  The kiss was hard and rough, bordering on desperate.  Chloe moaned into Max’s lips and the brunette just folded under her, accepting the deep kiss without hesitation.  Fireworks went off in her head and a low, needy moaned rose up, only muffled by Chloe’s mouth.  “Chloe…”  She gasped as she felt Chloe’s hand on her thigh moving up.

“Rachel…” Chloe murmured, looking to the other girl again with a wordless question in her eyes.

“Mmmmm, do it,” Rachel moaned.  “I want to see you set her off.”

Chloe’s fingers pushed into Max with one smooth motion, two fingers curling inside her and her thumb finding the brunette’s swollen clit.  Max cried out, bucking against Chloe’s hand and grinding her pussy desperately against Chloe’s hand.  She lasted a few moments before all of the built up pressure exploded out of her, making her slit squeeze around the offered fingers.  She threw her head back and screamed as she came hard, the climax rolling through her body and obliterating all thought.  They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, their eyes locked and Max’s body singing with pleasure.  “I love you,” she murmured before she regained enough sense to think about it.  As the climax died back, she swallowed hard and looked up at Rachel, a flush of shame coming to her cheeks.

“And the sky is blue,” Rachel said dryly.  “Trust me, I knew.”  Then she leaned down and planted another kiss on Max’s lips.  The hipster was too surprised to put up any resistance, letting Rachel’s tongue momentarily slip into her mouth before she pulled back.  “And if you two dorks think you’re leaving me out for a second, you’re both nuts.”  She reached up and tugged the knot holding Max’s scarf together, finally releasing the pressure on her wrists.

Max groaned and rolled over onto her back.  But as soon as her ass hit the bed, a surge of soreness shot through her and she yelped.  She rolled back over instantly, laying on her stomach and wincing.

Chloe flinched a little.  “Uh… too much?”

“Maybe just a little,” Max said.

“Don’t worry,” Rachel said.  She hopped off the bed and grabbed her purse.  “I brought some cream for that.  Maybe Chloe should help me rub some of it on.  Then we can cuddle and watch one of Chloe’s shitty movies while we let all the stinging go away.”

“You are the best, babe,” Chloe grinned.

“Don’t you ever forget it,” Rachel said as she popped the cap and poured a generous dollop into her palm.  She dropped on the edge of the bed and placed a hand very gently on Max’s ass and began to rub.  The cooling lotion spread out slowly over the shorter brunette’s red behind, drawing another small moan from Max.  “Better?”

“So much,” Max sighed, feeling the muscles in her body slowly relaxing as Rachel ran her hand in small circles over her throbbing ass.  “So, so much.”  She buried her face in the mattress and focused on the hand moving over her, spreading the soothing coolness over her heated skin.

“Good girl,” Rachel cooed.

Max groaned and felt a shiver run down her spine.  “Please don’t get me started again right now.  I don’t think I can take another orgasm right now.”

“Sorry, I’ll be good.”  Rachel stopped rubbing and there was a momentary pause before Max felt hands applying another layer of lotion to her backside.  The touch was faster and a little more forceful.  She didn’t have to look back to realize that Chloe was doing this layer.

“You are good,” Max said.  “Very, very good.”

Chloe chuckled.  “So I’ve been told,” she joked.  There was a moment of silence as Chloe kept rubbing until the entire blob of lotion was worked into her newest girlfriend’s skin.  “So… what movie are we thinking?”

“I don’t care as long as we can still cuddle on the couch,” Max replied.

“Totally doable,” Rachel said with a grin.  “Totally doable.”


	2. Chapter 2

Max shifted in her seat as she tried to pay attention to Miss Grant’s lecture.  She really did.  But it was extremely difficult to focus today.  Primarily because Chloe and Rachel could be evil bitches when they wanted to be.  She shifted in her seat again and did her best to keep her mouth firmly shut.

“Max.”

She squeaked and shot bolt upright in her seat, as she realized the teacher was looking right at her.  “Uh… what was the question again?”

Miss Grant’s frown told her that was the wrong thing to say.  “I didn’t ask anything Max.”  Oh, that would explain that.  “Are you feeling alright?  You haven’t been paying attention at all today.”

Max shrank in her seat a little, feeling eyes turning toward her.  “I’m fine,” she mumbled, looking down at her lap.

“Miss Grant.”  Max winced as Rachel’s voice spoke up.  “Max wasn’t feeling well this morning, but she insisted on coming to class anyway.  I can take her down to the nurse, if that’s alright.”

The science teacher nodded.  “You should make sure to take care of yourself Max.  You’re not going to learn anything if you’re sick, even if you do manage to make it to class.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, ma’am.”  Max got to her feet grabbed her bag, trying very hard to look normal as Rachel grabbed one of her hands and nearly pulled her out the door.  She managed to only trip over her own feet once as the other girl led the way down the hallway, focusing on the warmth of Rachel’s hand in hers rather than the other sensations running through her body.  It took her a moment to realize that they were going the wrong direction to head to the nurse’s office.  “Uh… Rachel… I think the nurse is at the other end of the building.”

“Yeah, but the bathroom is this way,” Rachel said with a smirk.  “And I think we need some private time.”

Max felt her cheeks heat up as Rachel pushed open the bathroom door and guided her inside.  The other brunette glanced back out the door, looking back and forth to make sure no one was watching before she closed the door and turned the lock.  “Should we be doing this here?” Max asked.

Rachel walked right past her, pushing open the stalls one by one to make sure they were alone.  “Don’t worry.  We’ve got twenty minutes until classes are over for the day.  No one is going to bother us.”  She spun around, smirk still firmly on her face.  “But I’m not waiting any more.  Show it to me.”

Max’s throat suddenly felt very dry.  “Fuck.  Right now?”

“Now.”  Rachel’s firm stare didn’t give any room for argument.

Max took a deep breath and dropped her bag by the door.  Then she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down, followed by her panties.  She really hoped that Rachel didn’t see the wet spot spread across the front.  She turned around and bent over the sink, bracing herself over the porcelain bowel and lifting her ass for Rachel to inspect.  “Happy?”

Rachel smirked as she walked behind her girlfriend, running a hand over the curve of Max’s ass.  “Happy…”

“Happy, Miss Amber?” Max said, once again failing to keep a fiery blush off her cheeks.

There was a sharp smack as Rachel’s palm collided with one of her ass cheeks.  “Much better.”  She stopped for a moment and Max heard her fingers tapping at her phone for a moment.  “Just sending Chloe a quick message.”  Her other hand slowly ran up and down the curve of Max’s ass, sending shivers up and down her spine.  Finally, she tucked her phone away again and delivered another smack on Max’s ass.  “There we go.  Now, let’s see the goods.  Spread for me.”

Max swallowed hard.  _“Fuck, is she trying to kill me?”_   Then she reached back, spreading her cheeks a bit and giving Rachel a full view of the show.

“That’s a good girl.”  Rachel leaned over and examined the hipster’s ass.  “And what do we have here?”  One finger pressed against the base of the plug resting inside her.  Max could feel the heavy metal plug shift just a little inside her at the touch and Rachel’s finger traced the lines of the sparkling blue glass jewel on the base.  Each touch made the toy shift just a little inside her, making her body tremble as well.  “Have you left our plug in all day like you were told?”

“I did what I was told,” Max said quickly, her eyes locked firmly on the floor.

Rachel frowned and two sharp smacks came down on Max’s ass.  “I did what I was told…”

“Miss Amber!”  Max bit her lip as the words came out louder than she intended.

Rachel just chuckled.  “No need to shout.  Not yet anyway.”  Two fingers lightly gripped the base of the plug, tugging at it just enough to make Max’s hole start to give it up, stretching around the thicker base before pushing it back in and letting it close around the thin stem again.  “This might be my favorite toy,” Rachel suddenly said.  “Wanna know why?”

“Because we only have like three toys total?” Max guessed, trying to hide her need to moan behind her flippant tone.  “And you have to pick one?”

For once, Rachel gave her a break.  That was never a good sign.  “Because the name is so perfect,” she said.  “A princess plug.  I guess it makes you a good little princess for us, doesn’t it?”  She tugged the plug hard again, making Max’s ass clench a second time.  “Doesn’t it?”

Max did moan this time.  A low, soft moan that brought a smile to Rachel’s face.  “Yes Miss Amber.”

“No more sass or bitching,” Rachel continued.  “You turn all demure as soon as we get you worked up.”  She finally released the plug and let her hand slid lower, moving between Max’s thighs.  “Isn’t that right?  You’re my little princess like this.”

Max groaned and her shoulders slumped.  She _hated_ this girly shit.  It was just so… embarrassing.  She couldn’t do girly if her life depended on it.  And Rachel knew that.  “Rachel…”

She was given a sharp reminder as Rachel’s hand came down again, forcing the plug in deep for just a moment.  “I asked you a question, slut.”

“Yes Miss Amber,” Max grumbled, not quite able to make it sound sincere.  “I’m your princess.”

Rachel ran two fingers along the length of Max’s pussy, tracing a thin line down her dripping slit and coating them in her juices.  “It seems like you like it too.”  She held up the glistening fingertips so Max could see them.  Then she smirked and slowly licked her fingers clean.

Max whimpered as Rachel’s tongue wrapped around her fingers, tasting her excitement on her skin and sending another surge of arousal through her body.  Unfortunately, they were interrupted as Rachel’s phone beeped and the other girl stopped to check her messages.  Max shifted uncomfortably, knowing she was exposing herself while Rachel wasn’t even paying attention to her.  “Everything okay?” she finally asked, needing to break the silence.

Rachel clicked her tongue and pocketed her phone again.  “Everything’s fine, Maxi.  We’re just out of time.  Chloe will be out front any second and you’ve got an appointment.”

The hipster blinked, too surprised to move for a second.  “What?”

“You heard me.  Pants up and out to the truck.  I’ll meet you two at Chloe’s place once classes are done.”  Rachel clapped her hands imperiously.

Max flushed and hurriedly yanked her panties up, feeling even wetter than she already had been.  “Seriously?  I can’t just ditch class.”

The other girl just stared at her for a second.  “You’re already ditching.  Now you’re just ditching off campus with your other girlfriend.  Just tell anyone who asks that you were sick and went back to the dorms early.  No one will notice.”

“I’m blaming everything on you if I get caught,” Max said bluntly.

Rachel chuckled and unlocked the door.  “I’m sure I’ll be fine.  Now go before someone notices Chloe loitering at the curb.”  She leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Max’s lips before her girlfriend hurried past her and down the hall to the front doors.

Max bolted down the steps, trying to ignore how the plug moved inside her when she walked too quickly.  Chloe’s slightly beat-up truck was waiting for her just ahead, with the blue-haired punk in the driver’s seat.  She could see Chloe’s fingers drumming at the wheel impatiently as she ran up to the curb and tossed her bag into the back.  “I’m here.  Let’s go before someone thinks to look out a window.”  She hopped into the passenger’s seat and yanked the door shut.  Chloe turned the key as she fastened her seat belt and headed down the road toward her house.

“Hope I wasn’t interrupting anything Maximus.”  Chloe wiggled her eyebrows dramatically, making Max giggle and roll her eyes at the same time.  “Rachel had some interesting messages for me.”

Max groaned and shifted in her seat.  “Did she spring this on you too?  Or did you plan this out in advance?”

Chloe just shrugged.  “All I got was that she wanted me to be ready to grab you guys after school.  You know how she gets sometimes.”

“Yeah, I know exactly what you mean,” Max said, leaning back and glancing out the window.  Sometimes it was just really, really hard to tell Rachel no to anything.  It was way too easy to get caught up in her pace and go along with it.  Not that her pace wasn’t fun, but still…

“She did tell me something interesting though,” Chloe added.

Max’s head snapped back around to look at her other girlfriend.  The smug look on her face said all that she needed to know.  “Shit.  What did she say?”

Chloe’s grin grew just a little.  “A little birdy told me that you were a bad girl today.”

The brunette’s eyes widened a little and yet another blush blossomed on her face.  “What?!  I was not a… bad girl.”

Her girlfriend just kept grinning until they were parked in front of her house.  She turned the engine off and pulled her smart phone from her pocket.  “Oh really?  So Rachel was lying when she said ‘Max has been thinking with her pussy instead of her head today’.”  Max swallowed hard.  “And ‘Not paying attention in class like a good girl’.”

The photographer paled slightly.  “I might have done that,” she muttered.  “But are you of all people seriously going to punish me for not paying attention in class?”

Chloe gave her a flat look.  “Uh huh.”  Max grumbled a little as she hopped out of the truck and grabbed her bag before following Chloe into the house.  Somehow, the door swinging shut behind her sounded far louder than it had any right to.  “So.”  Chloe clapped her hands together, bringing Max back to the moment.  “You were not only being a bad girl by not paying attention in class.  But you also tried to lie about it _and_ said Rachel was lying instead.”

“Okay, the last bit wasn’t on purpose.”

Chloe glared at her, though she looked too serious for Max to actually believe it.  Chloe could do angry, but she didn’t do grim very well.  “Uh huh.”

Max looked down as she finally gave in.  “Yes, I did.”

“You what?”

“Yes, I was a bad girl.”

Chloe’s stare didn’t waver.  Max thought it was rather impressive dedication from her.  “I was a bad girl…”

Max groaned.  _“Shit.”_   Rachel demanding a title was pretty normal.  Chloe demanding a title meant she was in some deep shit.  “I was a bad girl Miss Price.”

“And.”

Max could feel her cheeks heating up again.  “I was a bad girl and I lied about it Miss Price.”

“And you know what that means.”  Chloe pointed a thumb over her shoulder.  “Upstairs and strip.  It’s time for some punishment.”

The brunette nodded and climbed the stairs to Chloe’s room.  She shrugged her sweater off and yanked her shirt off over the top of her head.  Her bra went next and Max stopped to cup her breasts.  Her nipples were swollen and hard, jutting out from her modest tits.  She resisted the temptation to pinch them and quickly kicked off her shoes and socks.  There was just a moment of hesitation as she reached for the waistband of her pants, but then she heard Chloe clear her throat behind her and went back to it.  Her panties joined the rest of her clothes on the floor, leaving her standing there with nothing but the polished jewel of the plug visible between her cheeks.

Chloe smiled and circled Max, taking in her girlfriend’s body.  “Come on, Max, over the bed.  Let me see that naughty ass.”

Max licked her lips, feeling the heat gathering between her thighs.  “Yes Miss Price.”  She bent over the bed, lifting her ass in the air.

“Mmmm, that’s what I like to see,” Chloe purred as she walked behind Max.  “Damn, look at this.”  She roughly shoved two fingers between Max’s thighs and scooped up some of her arousal.  “A little turned on today, Max?  Or am I just that good?”

“I don’t know?” the brunette said.  “Both?”

Chloe laughed.  “I’ll take it.”  She smacked the heel of her hand against the plug, making Max groan as it moved.  “Now, how many do you think you can take?”

Max shrugged.  “However many you want to give me.”

“Good answer, slut,” Chloe said.  “Not helpful, but good.”  Max could hear the blue-haired girl pacing behind her.  “Hmmm.  Since I’m such a generous and kind dom…”  Max did her best not to snort.  “I’m only going to give you ten for being such a bad little slut during school today.  But since you tried to lie to me, I’m going to double it, and tack on five more for making it sound like Rachel lied.  You can take twenty-five nice hard spanks, can’t you?”  Max opened her mouth to respond, but one of said spanks cut her off with a sharp smack, causing a moan to slip from her lips.  “Who am I kidding?  Of course you can.”

Max groaned and managed to find her voice again.  “I can do twenty-five.”

She didn’t even have to look back to know the grin Chloe had on her face.  “That’s what I like to hear.  Feel free to be as loud as you want, babe.  Mom and the dick aren’t home yet.”

Max swallowed hard and tried to keep herself from tensing up.  There was a long enough pause for her to start to relax before the first blow came down on her exposed backside.  She cried out from the sharp sting and from the surge of heat that went straight between her legs, making her pussy pulse with need.  Chloe’s hand was as firm and ruthless as ever.  Each strike came down hard, with just enough variation in the timing that she couldn’t quite predict exactly when the next spank was going to come down.  The sound of the spanking seemed to echo through the room, and the brunette didn’t bother to try to stop herself from showing how much she enjoyed her ‘punishment’.  Loud moans mixed with the smacking of flesh on flesh and Max pushed her hips up to take the hits again and again.  She could feel her pussy throb each time her girlfriend’s hand came down, her juices flowing freely.

She’d all but lost count by the time Chloe finally stepped back to admire the nicely reddened cheeks of Max’s ass.  “Damn, I will never get tired of that sight.”  She leaned in and placed a kiss on one of Max’s cheeks.  Her lips somehow felt even warmer than the freshly spanked skin, and Max moaned as her ass tingled at the contact.  “And I’ll never get tired of this either.”  Chloe’s hand moved back between Max’s legs, rubbing her absolutely soaked thighs.  “Are you going to be a good girl now?”

Max whimpered as she felt Chloe’s fingertips just barely brush against her pussy lips.  “Yes.”

“And what do good girls get?”

Max felt her heart speed up.  “Good girls get to cum,” she breathed.

“Good girl,” Chloe murmured.  Two of her fingers plunged into Max’s heated cunt while her other hand found her clit and began to stroke it hard and fast.

The brunette screamed from the sudden assault, the pleasure rolling over her before she was ready for it.  She lasted only a few seconds before she felt her climax crashing down on her.  Her legs trembled and she fell forward onto the bed, no longer able to support herself.  The orgasm seemed to take control of her entire body, turning her into a writhing mass of pleasure as Chloe kept fingering her pussy straight through the climax.  Finally, she collapsed and went limp on the mattress, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.  “Fuck,” Max gasped.  She groaned as she felt the stinging heat in her ass.

Before she even had a chance to roll over, Chloe was there with a familiar bottle and a glass of cool water with a straw.  Max took the glass and took a long draw while Chloe’s hands ran over her pink ass, covering it in a layer of the cooling lotion.  She sighed happily and slumped, letting the gentle touch relax her body and calm her heart beat.  “I really will never get tired of this,” the bluenette said softly.  “You’re amazing.”

“You’re the one who’s amazing.”  Max rolled over and met Chloe’s gaze.  Then she pushed herself up and kissed her softly.

Chloe chuckled and her cheeks darkened a little.  “You’re going to make me blush.”

Max smirked.  “Who says I don’t want to?”

The other girl stuck out her tongue before they both dissolved into giggles.


End file.
